His Valkyrie
by my shangri-la
Summary: Dom's thoughts on Letty's life, assumed death, and the realization that she is alive. Ohmigosh the angst. No dialogue. One-shot


**His Valkyrie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything important. The poem is not mine – I found it on Wikipedia.**

**Summary: Dom's thoughts on Letty's life, assumed death, and the realization that she is alive. Ohmigosh the angst. **

**A/N: Alright, guys. I took a lot of liberties with this one. So if you know anything about Old Norse legend, please excuse my loose interpretation. This is what I get for watching **_**Sin City**_**. Lol.**

_Valkyrie: Chooser of the slain; one of a host of female figures who decide which soldiers die in battle _

_Three times nine girls, but one girl rode ahead,_

_White-skinned under her helmet;_

_The horses were trembling, from their manes_

_Dew fell into the deep valleys,_

_Hail in the high woods;_

_Good fortune comes to men from there;_

_All that I saw was hateful to me._

There were women. There had always been women, but none would ever compare to her. His Letty. Their mutual love had brought them together. They weren't horses, but they sure as hell had horsepower. And when they were behind the wheel, they felt invincible. The roar of the engines, the vibrating of the car's frame, it left them an adrenaline high that could be matched by nothing else.

She didn't usher heroes' souls to their final resting place, but she sure as hell knew how to slay his demons. She took care of him, even when he didn't want her to. And it was in those times that her tone and movements were sharp, full of righteous indignation, but still loving, that he fell in love with her over and over again. Even if she _was _bitching and cursing at him for getting into a bar brawl just because some idiot had had the sheer _audacity_ to hit on her.

Letty was the only one _ever_ to be able to rein him in. His battle was always hers as well, because she had his back. But when he'd gone too far, she was never shy about letting him know. All the wild emotions roaring in inside him could be silenced by just a few words from her.

Their relationship had been to hell and back. And it had taken years of mending and rebuilding to fix the shredded and wounded pieces.

His final late night departure had been cowardly, Dom knew. But he would never had been able to do it if he'd had to face her. It hadn't been the final nail in the coffin. It was more like dropping their relationship into a bathtub full of water with a toaster. _Irrevocable damage._

The news of her death left a black mark on his soul, because he knew. He knew that whatever had led her away from him for good, had only been the result of his first push. He had practically made the decision for her. There was no one else to blame.

The destruction of Rio, no doubt she would have found that justified and jumped into the mess with him without qualms. But riding away from Hobbs with Brian down that million mile long bridge… he still felt Letty's ghost haunting him, and she was more than displeased with what his end game had been.

But now…

Letty was alive? The words had tasted bitter coming out of his mouth. Dom had felt her absence so strongly, he couldn't even fathom that she was still in this world.

Maybe that's what he had done. She wasn't _gone_, but she was gone from him. He couldn't reconcile with the idea of her being alive when all he could feel from whatever had bonded them together was loss and pain so deep it hurt to breathe sometimes.

_How could she be alive if she wasn't with him?_

His silver cross- it was the symbol that bound them together. It was what had kept him tethered to _her_. When he left it in her possession, he had thought he'd been freeing her. But if the current situation was any indication, all that he had done to keep her safe, had just damaged the bond between them in the most painful way possible.

It looked like he had one more battle to face without her. The battle _for _her. The stakes were higher than ever, and he couldn't afford to lose.

His Letty. His Valkyrie. He was going to get her back.

It was time for Dom to rally his troops.

00

**A/N: The name of the poem I borrowed is called **_**Helgakviða Hjörvarðssonar.**_** I know this was short, but it was just a little piece on Dom's thoughts about Letty's death and the realization that she was alive. And I think this was actually angsty… eww. Lol. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
